Haute Couture
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A sumptuous escape to a desert oasis in Suna is the greatest anniversary tradition of a certain Uchiha couple.


**Days ago, I promised to have this up, but I was taking it slow since while I wanted to do my usual style of things, I also wanted to know how to take SasuSaku in a familiar direction in lemon terms without doing outright BDSM including bondage and leather, since it's been done before. I had also put up the next chapter of "Mummy Lover", which likely has three chapters left.**

 **I realize the title has been used countless times, but here is a good reason, based on the meaning: the houses or designers that create exclusive and often trend-setting fashions for women; also - the fashions created.**

 **Long story short, SasuSaku anniversary while their daughter is spending the night with relatives. No major plot. Nothing but lemons and loving as usual. And with the usual: NOTHING of Naruto and its characters are mine but the marvelous Kishimoto-san.**

She'd been looking forward to this for weeks, with this dress sitting in its box, polished from dust off the surface, until this day would arrive. She and hubby would be going off for their anniversary getaway which they began since after their daughter was born.

Ino and Hinata helped her pick this out, but it was Pig's designer brand which customized the whole for her. It had to be nothing like ever before on her watch.

Being a surgeon on a day to day basis, she was content with scrubs and a white lab coat, in contrast to girlhood when she and her friends would enjoy what all young ladies did, but now her daughter didn't care about those things as long as she did what was most important. What could she do? Sarada was at the age where she was starting to develop her own personality, but as long as she was still under her parents' roof, the rules still applied.

She would be staying with Uncle Itachi and Aunt Izumi while her parents were at their annual escape; meant Naruto and Hinata were going on their own escape, leaving their kids with Aunt Hanabi, but their anniversary wasn't until next January. Was it funny that all four weddings happened within the seasons of each other in a single year: her and Sasuke in spring, Itachi and Izumi summer, her best friend and Sai fall, ending with winter for Naruto and his Hyuuga pearl?

Ending with the final couple was the moment each bride held their hands to each other, showing that they were all married and happy to be. Looking forward to the journeys, hard and smooth roads as well as the exciting moments ahead with the men they loved.

Each ring was so different and unique for the happy new brides, beginning with Hinata who was the last of them to tie the knot: wintry platinum naturally curved into a thin branch of leaves and three tiny amethysts, which was her favorite color.

Backwards to the girl who boosted her confidence when she was teased about her wide forehead - earning the title of "Billboard" - with that yellow-gold crescent shape of small rounds cradling an oval blue diamond.

To call her brother-in-law's wife's a diamond would be an utter insult; it was a pristine, radiant moissanite in a gallery of shimmering rounds. It was something that might as well put Elizabeth Taylor's grand spectacle to shame.

Sakura herself would never want to part with this piece of art from her husband she cherished as much as she did him. It was a piece of jewelry, but it was most important because it was given to the man she was bound to for generations to come; her friends undoubtedly agreed with her. Sometimes at work she would look at it and be distracted, but not during surgery when someone's life was at stake. It looked like five rings in one, this rosy golden dazzler of pink diamonds. It looked like it was a fortune invested, but she never thought to ask him because he did it for _her!_

When a man was deeply in love, he would do anything for her.

Everything Ino did was done by hand, taking meticulous care and making them so unusual you would wonder if this was existent. Sarada got to see it as soon as it was brought into the house, her eyes widening, but then they were disinterested since she was more of a tomboy than her mom ever was.

On the first night, or the next if they were too tired, she was going to surprise him with this as well as the usual gift she would give him, since he was difficult to shop for like most men were. The package was wrapped nicely and put away in her suitcase; it made her wonder what he would give her this time.

It wasn't every day that Sasuke and Sakura spoiled each other with a present like they would their daughter. When they did, the effect was long-lasting.

She was waiting in her gray sweater dress on the front steps of the house, impatient for her husband to get off work. It was like him, because he had a big project that was coming along well. Itachi came by a good two hours ago to pick Sarada up from school.

When he finally came to pick her and their luggage up, off they were for the jet waiting for them. This was the only thing he owned himself since big brother got the brunt of everything else. _Going off to Suna Sultry Spa and Board for the entire weekend - just the two of us._

"Sarada gone?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Your brother came and picked her up," she answered sweetly. "Now we got the weekend all to ourselves, and it's been awhile..."

And what better than out in a desert oasis of all places? Something right out of the Tales of the Arabian Nights...

Now, Suna was different from much of Japan even though it had some elements of their culture - but much of its architecture could have stepped out from Arabia or India, born from the stone, sand and magical mosaic. Paradise behold against clear blue skies.

The walls of their room was rose-colored sandstone, carved from the very earth, and the dust was kept at bay inside and out with the best state-of-the-art technology; they also got air conditioning! Nice to get into after being in the sun, especially for a short period of time. _Bad time to wear a sweater dress, after all._

Lucky her, Sasuke stated he had plans to tear it off of her as soon as they were in their room, which they now were. To think about them getting right to it on those crisp white sheets which lay beneath that exotic quilt of multicolored florals got her moist and itching in a certain place. Although in this heat, she was getting out some sweat, which was unattractive to her. Sasuke never complained about mild impurities, but in her perspective, it was something else.

Although, right beneath it, she had no undergarments on or any kind of support, just so her breasts and groin could breathe. So when Sasuke pulled it over her head, who knew what "punishment" he would give her just because he enjoyed what she did to him this way.

Sakura watched her husband, peacefully smiling - but also a bit tired - as he set his suitcase on his side of the bed and opened it to look for something lighter in this weather. He was in his tailored navy suit, so for him to put up with this desert heat up to now was something a real man would do. With an exhale, she did the same, but instead of getting out her pink cotton sundress with ruffles down the front - right now - she settled on the one thing that was going to serve its purpose.

The jar was a part of Ino's secondary love product line, smelling of strawberries and cream, made as a "treat for the skin" - a dessert, in other words, without really eating it. It was made to rub all over the body and then kiss afterwards to _rapture_ the senses, for foreplay or just a regular moisturizer.

Sasuke would devour her from head to toe with this.

She left the door to the adjacent bathroom partially opened and unlocked, setting the jar down and pulling off her sweater dress, relieved at the cool shocks coursing over her body. Her nipples singed against the fabric as it was removed. Picking up the jar again, she unscrewed it and sighed at the creamy scent of her favorite fruit; with the first dip into the substance and bringing it up to her neck, she moaned _loudly_ at the throbbing of her vein beneath the pad of her finger.

Her moan worked its magic in that it reached the ears of her husband, who now stood at the door in his opened shirt and shorts. His eyes literally bulged out of their sockets when they saw what she was doing, making her almost laugh. The onyx irises darkened when they took in the side of her buttocks, thigh and her breasts which she did the honor of fondling at the peaks with just her hand alternating in between. She bit her bottom lip which turned him on.

That expression made her erogenous parts sizzle. As did his words: "You know, you could have asked me if I was in the mood to do that job myself, _tsuma._ I might be worn out after the long day, but I could tire myself out by pleasing my sweet little wife..."

Grinning, Sakura turned and plopped herself up on the counter. Her rear end cheeks rubbed atop the marble countertop of the sink. Keeping his intense gaze on her, Sasuke picked up the jar of her crème and brought it to his nose for an inhale. He hummed. "Your favorite; that's a good one." She growled at him playfully, telling him to get on it or else she would self-orgasm and spill her juices all over the floor. His eyes fell down to that source, to her sleek, newly shaved womanhood, the bud protruding at the top of the petals. Smirking, he knelt down and rubbed both hands with the crème, bringing them right for her inner thighs, going back and forth without touching her directly. She got wetter and wetter to the point of frustration.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, use those hands and then eat me in and out like you would."

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

He straight up _licked her_ right in the middle, bud jolting and spreading throughout her body and throwing her head back. She wiggled her torso and her breasts trembled heavily. "Oi, Sasuke, that's it!" she said in ecstasy as he devoured her like she demanded him to. His growls and chuckles against her sweltering sex made her orgasm down his throat. He licked her up until there was nothing left but twitching hypersensitive nerves due to limited time together nowadays. But at least they made the most of it when they made their time.

Her man looked up at her with his lips shining with her nectar. "Satisfied Sakura is my favorite drink."

She was on the verge of hysterical giggles again. Only he could do that to her - and he was going to get just what he gave her very soon. After this, they were going to pass themselves out in that bed and wake up for another round in the middle of the night.

~o~

Following night was just what she waited for, and here she was debuting her dress to him on the balcony outside their room, luscious seafood brought to them as well as the finest spring wine. The sky was light blue with pastel tones of pink, lavender and gold.

Ino's creation on her body was smoky gray covered with a layer of subtle beads swathed with flowers matching her hair, blushing crystal studs in her ears. Her favorite perfume consisted of exotic fruits and musky incense which always made his mouth water every time they were in close proximity.

Before, she'd said her man was difficult to shop for, so what she always got him was his favorite cologne in a crystal black bottle: it was spicy with seawater, citrus and oak wood - but what he got her was something that made her eye corners brimming with tears. It was a sparkling luxe drop pendant of rosy gold glowing with clear stones, catching the light even if you didn't need it. When he hooked it around her neck, it rested just over her heart in the right place.

"Happy anniversary, _anata_ ," she told him huskily, his response being a sweet kiss that nearly swept her off this table and over that balcony. If she was going to plummet to death later in life, she would gladly take him with her - only if Sarada wasn't in the picture, which deprived that option.

She would rather spend her life with him and then die with him in a bed together just like that couple in _The Notebook._

 **I haven't yet seen The Notebook, but I heard of that moment and thought it was so sweet and sad at the same time.**

 **Hope you liked this, and reviews are appreciated - but flames will be doused in icy cold as hell water.**


End file.
